


Rhea Ranger's Inquisition

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Goblins, Hypnosis, Large Breasts, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Being reviewed and having your crimes being called out is one thing, but for Rhea Ranger, one decides to take matters into his own hands and turn the tables on the Guild Girl and a couple of other voluptuous ladies. Using a Dark Magical pendant he discovered one day, RR summons a Hypnosis Goblin to better subdue Guild Girl and the other two women into becoming completely submissive for him to have to worship his cock and ravishing one by one.
Relationships: Rhea Ranger/ Female Knight, Rhea Ranger/ Female Martial Artist, Rhea Ranger/ Guild Girl
Kudos: 22





	Rhea Ranger's Inquisition

  
  


**The Rhea Scout’s Inquisition**

**Goblin Slayer**

**By Azure, for Pitt**

**Chapter One- Taking Care of Business**

*******

Being called to the second-floor interviewee office by the Guild Girl only meant one of two things for the Rhea Scout. Either of those things could either be good news that was too good to be true or bad news saying that you're in deep trouble, Rhea Scout was leaning more towards the latter in this case. He was likely found out for the stunt he pulled on his party's most recent raid on a dungeon a day back. Now he was being shepherded into a room where there was always an observer acting as security and a Truth Seeker nearby to tell if he was lying to the one asking him questions. Really it was such a pain in the ass for people like him.

'So what if I stole the contents of a treasure box? It's not as if I did anything wrong, right? That is exactly what adventurers, no, scouts are supposed to do when they see an opportunity, aren't they?' Rhea Scout thought quietly as he clicked his tongue in annoyance with the supposed moral code most Adventurer guilds have. No doubt they would condemn him for lying to his teammates and selling the goods for himself to get better gear and not share any of his findings with his teammates, leaving them with nothing.

Stomping up the steps quietly, he arrived and saw the ever-so-lovely Guild girl waiting for him with a clipboard in hand and a fake smile on her face. He hated how sickeningly polite she was even when she was sticking judgment to you verbally.

"Welcome, glad you could make it, Rhea Scout. Right, this way please." She gestured to the inside of the room and there the Halfling saw the woman known as 'Female Martial Artist' sitting in a chair next to the main desk, acting as an observer.

He turned to the right side of the room, and to his horror, saw the Female Knight there as well. The armored platinum-blonde woman was clutching a cross pendant in one hand and looking at him observantly with crystal blue eyes focused on his nervous-looking face. The pendant was likely a Truth Sensing trinket able to see through any lies he might conjure up. Sacred objects like those diminish a person's secrecy and bring out all the skeletons in a closet. Fortunately,this was playing out exactly as Rhea Scout thought it would, that was why the Half-ling was grinning from ear to ear. He had procured something very special for just such an event, namely in the form of a dark pendant he had discovered in a crypt one day. He already knew what its effects were and having the chance to use it on these three beautiful maidens made his eyes glimmer with excitement and mischief when he thought about what he would do to them after using it.

Of course, he still had to keep a poker face on for the time being. He was guided into the room with the Guild Girl following behind. Sitting himself down on the couch and kicking up his boot-worn legs over the table, he clutched the pendant carefully in his right side pocket, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"Alright, let's begin with your evaluation." Guild Girl started after she sat down. "Now then, you've recently acquired new leather armor and boots, I see. Where did you get them from, Rhea Scout?"

Gulping rather nervously and resisting his natural urge to lie, Rhea scout spoke around the truth by stating it bluntly.

"I purchased them, thanks for noticing.~" He grinned with a toothy smile and saw Guild Girl, keeping that faux smile on her own face, flipped one of the pages over to ask him the next question. "How did you get the money to acquire those if the treasure you and your party claimed averaged out to be a relatively small amount?"

"Well, you see..." He trailed off and noticed the Female Knight focusing on clutching her pendant while the Female Martial Artist kept watching him carefully. Both women noticed he was getting nervous right now. 'Oh, I'm sunk alright. That'll be the part where she tells me what I did after finding out that I kept the loot of a treasure chest to myself and sold the contents without telling my party nor even sharing with them. Well...then, if I'm going out like this then now is as good of a time as any to use it. At least this way I'll have lots of fun.~'

Rhea Scout casually made a move to reach for something within his pockets, making the Observer and Female Knight tense up as though he were drawing out a weapon to attack Guild Girl.

Instead, to their surprise, he pulled out what looked to be a rather Demonic-looking black pendant from his right pocket. It was a strange evil-looking object containing a violet crystal inside. Simply seeing it made all three women suddenly feel nervous, but none more so than when he decided to 'Release' the captive inside.

"By the Demon Lord's name! I call out to you and summon your release to do my bidding! Arise, Hob the Goblin of Mind-Control!" Rhea Scout called out and there came a flash of intense violet light that made all three women shield their eyes.

In a magical halo of energy, there appeared a blue-skinned Goblin wearing a furred cap and wielding the malevolent-looking pendant itself in his right hand after being summoned. He was a short stumpy-looking monster with a loincloth over his crotch and wearing a crooked grin on his face. He was delighted to see three voluptuous women right in front of him and turned to Rhea Scout for his next command.

"What are your orders, Master?" He asked while licking his lips with his tongue. Rhea Scout sneered evilly and pointed at them.

"Brainwash them, use your Hypnosis powers and bring them under my control. You'll have your fun with them when I say so.~" He ordered and the Hobgoblin skipped gleefully as he started whirling the pendant around, swaying it left to right to make the three females in the room fall pretty to its alluring motion.

'H-Hypnosis?!' Guild Girl thought with alarm and saw both the Female Martial Artist as well as Female Knight attempt to rush him before he could finish the mystical hex that brainwashed their minds.

Only....they didn't succeed.

A flash of violet magical energy went out, affecting all three girls and making their eyes reflect a violet-colored hypnotic glow within each of their pupils. Suddenly the two fighting ladies felt no urge or need to attack, instead, they simply crumbled to their kneecaps before Rhea Scout and his Goblin Servant. Guild Girl did so too after coming out from behind her desk, the troubled look on her face and the blush on her cheeks cemented that her mind was trying to resist the hypnosis, but to no avail.

'Sweetness! It works! It really works!' Rhea Scout celebrated internally as he saw hungered looks appearing on their faces, he focused mainly on Guild Girl and envisioned that prim proper clerk sucking on his dick. "Make them have the craven desire to suck on my dick, give them the fantasy that'll make them crave it. Crave me."

"Heheh, you got it, fella." The Goblin cackled again and transmitted images into each of the girl's brains, making them envision themselves to be pulling down on Rhea Scout's pants in order to bring out his cock. Once they'd set sights on it they'd grip it in their hands and fantasize about running their tongues all over the surface. Each and every one of them daydreamed fellating the half-ling with euphoric desire written in their eyes.

This brainwashing imagery caused all of the girls to start feeling wet between the knees, each of them had a hard red blush on their faces and looked to Rhea Scout as though ready to please their new master.

"Ahhh....! I..I can't help it..! I must have a peek at that cock already so that I may swallow it in my mouth!" Female knight cried out and started hastily unfastening the locks on her armor plates, taking them off one by one before their eyes. Her frosty blue orbs dimmed slightly as the fantasy and the urges became stronger with each passing second. The same can be very well be said for both Guild Girl and Female Martial Artist as well.

"Ngahhh!...M-Me too...! I feel so hot and sensitive, my body is aching with need...!" The Female Martial Artist cried out as well and she started tugging her clothing, feeling desperate to remove every bit of it after noticing her nipples had become erect. The cloth between her legs revealed a dampening spot of wetness underneath her pants, meaning she was already getting very excited and very horny, eager to please Rhea Scout.

Guild Girl simply hugged the sides of her waist while blushing across her cheeks and breathing rather hotly, the feeling of sexual frustration was strongest in her since she wasn't disciplined to endure such strong urges, especially since she had been thinking about Goblin Slayer's body naked underneath that armor. She wanted him to love her and do anything he wanted to her body since she fell in love with him some time ago, it was something nobody else but she knew about.

"Uuuuhhhh....! M-Master!~" She cried out with eyes dimmed and tongue spilling out from her mouth making her smile like a depraved woman in desperate need for cock.

They all started breathing hotly with utmost arousal, Female Knight had taken off the rest of her armor leaving her only to wear sleeveless chainmail over her chest. Rhea Scout saw that the girl had rather large boobs that were unfairly hidden, they were almost as big as Female Martial Artist after he saw the fighter's size looked like once she tugged off her top as well. It was here that he decided to act, and act he will.

"Alright then, time for me to conduct your evaluation. Hehehe.~" He snickered evilly as he checked out their bodies and wondered what sizes they were. Had they not been hypnotized, the women would have scorned and slapped him for asking. Not right now though. "What are all your breast sizes, and what kind of underwear do you all use?"

'Naughty boy, heh.' The Goblin thought as the Female Martial Artist spoke up first.

"E-E cup size, S-sir...! Nngh! I am wearing only red-lace panties and a matching bra." Martial artist said, making Rhea Scout's crotch feel stiffened already. He turned to Guild GIrl now, seeing her remove her vest from her body as she struggled to remain in control of her urges.

"I am a D-cup, and I wear...b-black lace panties and bra." She revealed, giving Rhea Scout the fantasy of the sexy clerk bent over the desk in the lobby wearing only that clothing. He could only imagine her sexy body as she prostrated herself before him with a sexy smile on her face. A much better look for her in his eyes given how professional and polite she usually was.

Lastly, he turned his attention to Female Knight now and saw the woman finish undoing the final latches of her armor, leaving her in only a tight-fitting bodysuit that highlighted her womanly curves nicely.

"I am a DD- cup, sir, and I w-wear a blue bikini underneath my armor at all times." She revealed and steam puffed out of both the Goblin's and Rhea Scout's ears when they heard it.

'Nnnghghhh! this is a dream come true! A dream I tell ya!' He thought to himself and gestured over to the Hobgoblin first, grinning ear to ear as he watched the Female Knight pull off her bodysuit next. She revealed her luscious womanly body in all its curvaceous splendor wearing a tight miniature micro bikini covered in blue.

"G-go start us off by sucking...him off right here. My little Goblin friend deserves a reward for treating you ladies this way.~" He commanded, surprising both the Goblin and the Female Knight.

"Oh thank you, Master! Hehehe! Now come along, you big-breasted beauty. I've had my eyes on you from the start.~" The Goblin said as they saw the once-proud knight tug off her blue bikini top, allowing her pendulous tits to spill out graciously showing that her light pink nipples were both fully erect with complete arousal.

Rhea Scout felt his crotch stiffen up, making the leather pants he was wearing become incredibly uncomfortable. Then the Knight decided to go even further by slipping down her blue bikini bottom, exposing the glistening folds of her scarcely fuzzy pussy to all in the room. This blonde Goddess-like woman had a prime body perfect for breeding, her pussy looked to be as tight as a virgin's small little snatch and likely she had been one for some time now. Her tits were both voluminous and full, possibly the biggest he had ever seen and it kinda made him regret ordering her to suck off the Goblin first.

"Yes, Master.~" She responded immediately and began crawling over to the short Hob Goblin's body, reaching for his thick dark blue penis hidden from underneath the tattered loincloth he wore. Once she pulled it out, she revealed to everyone in the room the sight of a turgid, thick, eight-inch erection that was throbbing like a vital organ.

To Female Knight, it looked like a wondrous treasure she would be happy to gobble down into her throat. She started moving her head towards it, wrapping soft pink lips around the bulbous dark pink tip and swallowed the green meat in past her lips, giving the goblin a very pleasurable feeling of slimy warm ecstasy in the form of a human woman's mouth.

*Schlup!*

"Hmmm Hmmm. *Shupp..shupp..shupp..schlupp..schluppp!*" Knight moaned softly and slowly lowered her eyes once she began throttling her head backward and forwards, swallowing her lips down around the Goblin's cock and sucking it hungrily like a piece of well-cooked meat. Her long mane of platinum blonde hair tossed around while doing so, she was eager to taste every inch of it and fondle the Goblin's smooth bloated balls with her fingers, enjoying everything she was doing without a hint of regret.

"Mmmmmm...! Muahhh...Goblin-sama..!~" Knight gushed out with stars in her eyes, taking a quick break from sucking his dick in order to bring her rear closer to his side. She wriggled her butt enticingly at him then spread her legs wide apart showing off her tight-looking pussy before reaching down and spreading her lips open. "F-finger me while I treat you, Goblin-sama! Please!~"

The Goblin looked to his 'Master' for confirmation and saw the Half-ling getting approached by a now borderline-naked Guild Girl wearing her sexy black lingerie with thigh-high stockings and a sexy garter belt around her slender body. She was as sexy and as demure as they come and she arrived with the Female Martial Artist wearing simply a set of red lace bra with matching panties. Both women looked positively thirsty for the half-ling and gently nudged him back onto the couch with Guild Girl getting in behind him and placing herself at his backside like a loving harem girl. The Female Martial Artist, however, simply dropped down to her knees and spread his legs apart with a coy look on her lovely face. It was obvious she was going to go down sucking off Rhea Scout's hard cock, he quickly looked at his Hobgoblin partner and grinned while pointing in Knight's direction.

"Y--you heard the lady, finger her to your heart's content while she sucks you off. This is our treat. Only for us, but as soon as she's done she's coming right over to me so that I can have all of them at once!~" Rhea Scout said with a cheeky grin, making the Goblin's eyes light up with excitement as sat himself down on his ass and reached for the woman's soft pink sex with his gnarled fingers.

"Heh, you got it, Best master ever." He said and pushed a thick blue finger into Knight's quivering pussy, making her squeal loudly from underneath her throat and toss back her head in reaction.

"Aaahhh....! Ooh....that feels so good....I've never had it done to me by someone else's hand before...!" She breathed out and felt the Goblin's bulbous middle finger begin pushing in and out of her sopping quim, he was creating a series of soft squelching noises coming out of her pussy. Before she could resume screeching out in pleasure, Knight bent her head down over the Goblin's crotch and tossed some of her hair aside ready to resume sucking, swallowing his cock in earnest.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmm...*Shluupp..shllp...sllpp..sllpp..sllpp..sllp!*..hmmm!~" She resumed fellating him and started bobbing her head energetically onto his waist, keeping a decent pace at which her head rolled about diligently with lips slathering every inch of blue Goblin cock she could. She savored the taste, ran her tongue around the underside of the surface and swallowed up to half of the Goblins' total length, loving every minute of it.

"Oooooh yeah....! Nnghhh!~" The little blue monster rolled his head backward with a goofy grin on his face, enjoying the feeling of the knight's mouth swallowing everything in sight while he watched Guild Girl tenderly massage Rhea Scout's shoulders from afar.

The Diligent and lovely desk girl squeezed her soft dainty hands around his shoulder blades, making the Half-ling mewl softly with a satisfied grin on his face. He felt the soft juicy feeling of Martial Artist's lips sliding down along the surface of his thick pulsating cock like so.

*Schlup!*

"Hhhmmhmm!~ *Master!*" She moaned languidly with her tongue rolling around all over the surface as she savored the taste just like Knight was doing with the Goblin. The martial artists hungrily slathered her tongue all over his scrotum as she switched between swallowing and licking, enjoying the sensation of the halfling's throbbing cock.

"Mmmhhh, oh yeah, that's more like it. Keep it going, oh proud warrior. Hehehe. As for you...." Rhea Scout beckoned to the Guild Girl. "....come here and give your new master a kiss, show me just much you love me now by doing a great job.~"

Guild Girl's eyes flickered with excitement as she nodded to his request, craning her head down onto his face from over one of his shoulders. She locked lips with Rhea Scout gingerly with her lips squeezing around his own in a salacious hungry manner. They started exchanging the taste of saliva between each other, letting their tongues mesh languidly as they rolled into each other's mouths in wild shameless fashion.

"Hhmmhhm...*Scllpp..schlupp..schllppp!*..hmmm...Master.~" Guild Girl moaning hotly with breath coming out in warm gasps of air between hers and Rhea Scout's lips. She closed her eyes in peace and resumed swallowing the tongue of her owner while it drove into her mouth. Rhea Scout wasted no time in dominating the Guild Girl's tongue, making her squeal hotly as his tongue started cleaning out her tonsils in a salacious manner of supremacy.

Female Martial Artist kept her eyes peering up at the affair happening above, she let her eyes focus solely on the act of Rhea Scout swallowing up the Guild Girl's lips into his mouth when making out with her. They did it in such a shamelessly erotic way that made her body quiver with excitement already, she wanted that, all of it to be exactly. She channeled her lustfully by making her head sink down into his lap, swallowing his cock hastily in a greedy manner, making her lips curled and squeeze around each inch of phallus she could gobble down into her mouth. Her actions let out loud noises of intense suction between her lips for she was slathering her tongue all over every inch of the halfling's cock, salivating at the taste and watching him devour Guild Girl's lips into his face without worry. Together with the two women shamelessly enjoyed the Rhea Scout's embrace, enjoying how good his tongue felt whirling around the inside of Guild Girl's mouth while his cock pushed into the back of the Martial Artist's throat.

Together the two women kept on pleasing him while Female Knight hungrily swallowed the Hobgoblin's cock into the back of her gullet, jerking him off with both soft hands until she could feel his shaft beginning to erupt like a volcano! Hobgoblin reached down and grabbed the sides of her face, running his bluish fingers through her silk-spun golden hair as he pushed his cock entirely into her throat without a moment's hesitation.

"Nnghhh! Here it comes! Take it all, you beautiful Paladin! Aaaaghh!~" He cried out and rolled his pelvis along Knight's face, letting out thick ropes of Goblin sperm cascading through the insides of her throat like so.

"Mmhhpmbbf!" Knight grunted out with eyes wide in surprise, then promptly closed then as she started swallowing everything that came her way.

*Gulp...gulp..gulp..gulp!*

"Mmhmm...*Gulp!*...muah...! Delicious.~" She let out with a wispy sigh of elation after Hobgoblin finished cumming, leaving her mouth and part of her face caked in his sperm after a few more drops spurt out. he went flaccid almost immediately and looked over in the direction of Rhea Scout pulling back from Guild Girl's face, leaving her smiling with a string of saliva connecting between their lips.

He turned his head in her direction and beckoned for her to come here with a crook of his finger.

"Come, service me together with your friends. I know you want it badly.~" He commanded with a smug smile on his face and Knight could only be happy to oblige.

Crawling her way over, shaking her fat heart-shaped ass nicely while doing so, she arrived between Rhea Scout's legs and placed herself next to the Guild Girl and Female Martial Artist like a craven harem girl ready to please her Sultan.

"Master.~" Knight cooed and placed her face right next to Guild Girl, who was in the middle, and together all three girls started running their hungry warm tongues along the underside of Rhea Scout's shaft, pleasing him all at once.

"Mmm! Yeah! Ohhh yeahhh!~" He moaned loudly and tossed his head back, reclining a bit into the couch while he felt all three tongues glazing the surface of his dick all at once. It was such a blissful sensation feeling each slimy appendage curling and licking up his scrotum, balls, and shaft together in blissful unison.

Rhea Scout more specifically enjoyed the sight of the Guild Girl doing it, she was taking the center and looking up at him with an eager-to-please twinkle in her soft amber eyes. Just the mere sight of this cleric working diligently to please him made it all the more worthwhile to Rhea Scout. She sucked and licked hungrily around his cock, eagerly bobbing her head up and down on the shroom of his head, taking as much of Rhea Scout's member into her mouth as possible. The blissful feeling was easily becoming too much for him and soon enough he would feel the need to cum.

For the next several minutes a myriad of slurping noises ensued with all three girls alternating between licking and sucking, coating their master's member thoroughly in their saliva. Eventually, it became too much for the Halfling, making him buck his pelvis up into their faces with the need to cum in full force. Reaching down and grabbing their hands, namely Martial Artist and Knight's, he pushed more than half of his thickening cock into the roof of Guild Girl's mouth and came!

"Hnhh! Aaahhhhh! Take it all, you beautiful clerk! Swallow my seed!" He grunted with a triumphant grin on his face, seeing Guild Girl's eyes widen in surprise once she felt thick splashes of seed pour down her esophagus!

"Mmmhmm! *Gullp...gulpp..gulpp..gulpp!*" She swallowed as much as she could, but Rhea Scout's pace became too much for her, thus, leading her to back off and allowing some ropes of sperm to splash against her face.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt!*

GG had to shut her eyes a bit, but as soon as it was done, she was glad to notice that her master was still as hard as a rock. She had forgotten that the Rhea race is well-known for stamina and durability, which apparently translates well into sexual energy. The Female Martial Artist and Female Knight both closed in on the sides of Guild Girl's face, each of them brought their tongues out and licked the sperm off of her cheeks salaciously in a slow erotic manner.

"Mhhmmm. *Sllrpp....pop!*...delicious indeed. I need more.~" Knight cooed and zeroed in on Guild Girl's mouth, kissing her in full-frontal lesbian intimacy, tasting her sperm-coated tongue and sucking it out from her mouth while Martial Artist tended to the girl's jawline.

Together the three women tasted each other, licking off their shares of Rhea Scout's sperm while the master himself watched, feeling renewed with newly re-surged excitement in his penis. He became as stiff as a solid metal sword and watched them continue playing with each other until it was time to proceed to the main course. With a manic grin on his face, he stood up and started taking off the rest of his clothes, catching their attention in the process.

"You three....! Bend over the desk for me, it's time for 'Master' to show you his love, starting with you.....Guild Girl.~" He said, feeling drunk with power and admired the looks of happiness written on their faces.

"Yes, Master!~" They replied in unison.

*****

Now all three women stood up, fully naked and showing off their pristine hourglass figure bodies in full with tits hanging out freely and pussies leaking nectar from arousal right off the bat. Rhea Scout was equally as nude, wearing his traveler's pants down around his ankles as he twirled his fingers around, making them obey his next whim by bending over the surface of the desk in front of. Guild Girl was in the middle, Martial Artist was on her right, and Female Knight was on her left. All of them wriggled their plump heart-shaped butts enticingly in front of Rhea Scout's face, making him smile wide with excitement as he grabbed the center of his dick and made his way up to place himself behind Guild Girl's prostrated body.

'Oh how I have been waiting for this, woman. You have always been so smug with that smile of yours, so condescending in your evaluations when weeding out thieves like me. I only do what I have to do in order to survive, your morals and your principles mean nothing in the end when you have a powerful Hobgoblin that can hypnotize you and make you crumble to my will. Heh heh, I'm going to fucking you raw and leaving you with a half Rhea bastard baby. I sure hope you're a virgin though, that'd make this all the sweeter.' Rhea Scout thought to himself, drooling with excitement while he rubbed the head of his dick along the moist pink cusp of Guild Girl's pussy lips.

"Mn Nhh! Ooooohh.....master. Please stick it in me already.~" Guild Girl whimpered with eyes closed and lips pursed as she felt compelled to rub her crack along the underside of his length. Rhea Scout enjoyed the sensation of her plump ample buttocks grinding along his penis like this, it made him grab hold of both of her hips and line his cock up, ready to push into her aching pussy.

"Heh, you got it, but don't worry....you two. I haven't forgotten about you either since you're shaking those lovely things at me right now.~" Rhea Scout chuckled darkly and pushed the head of his cock into Guild Girl's folds, relishing the tight squishy feel of her pussy as he slowly sank into her from behind.

The woman clutched the sides of her desk, moaning loudly and breathing with intense gasping breaths, she was feeling her inner walls stretch out to accommodate her master's dick and it was making her meltdown in pleasure because of it. Her fingernails scratched the desk surface as she felt it worm its way into her innermost parts of her sex, feeling it ready to begin pumping into her as she felt the head knocking on her cervix like it was ready to penetrate it. GG was ready, willing, and able to be bred by her master's cock right now. She saw Rhea Scout leaning back a bit and pushing each of his hands between the cheeks of the other women with a finger sticking out on each one.

*Schlupp!*

"Aaahhh.....!~" Female Martial Artist cooed loudly.

"Ohhh! Yesss!~" Female Knight hollered out as well.

Both women felt Rhea Scout dip a pair of fingers into her tight juicy folds, fingering their pussy voraciously as he began rolling his pelvis along Guild Girl's buttocks. Gentle tapping noises followed as he began to fuck the lovely woman over the desk. her buttcheeks were jiggling into the halfling's waist, shaking faster and faster as she felt his cock beginning to hammer into her at an intense rate. Each and every push she felt made Guild Girl's pussy tightly clutching around the surface of the man's cock.

"Oooaaaghhhh!....Aahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..aaahhhh! Yess! Fuck me, Master!~" She cried out with eyes rolling up into her sockets as she felt him knocking on the entrance of her cervix with how hard he was going.

Rhea Scout's balls started swinging voraciously into the flesh of Guild Girl's nether region, tapping away while he felt her insides squirming around every inch of his cock that he sunk into her body. He leaned back slightly, relishing the sensation of this girl's pussy begging him to stay inside and fuck her all night long. It was nothing like he ever felt before; the vice-like contraction of her pussy swallowing up, as well as the feeling of his dick sinking into the entrance of her womb after piercing her cervix like so. the tapping noises of flesh meeting flesh became louder and more frequent with their fucking, Rhea Scout's body rutted ceaselessly into her frame while he finger-banged Martial Artist and Knight at the same time.

"Mnnghh! Ohh yeahh! Yeah! Aaahh...!~ It feels so good!~" He cried out and began hammering into her buttocks at an alarming rate, making the sensation triple for Guild Girl as she reached for the edge of the desk, clutching it tightly while she felt an orgasm coming on the horizon.

Each of the other women moaned and breathed loudly while having their pussies continue to be hollowed out by his hands, all three of them made noises of moans of ecstasy, relishing the feel of being underneath their master's thumb. Hobgoblin watched from nearby with a smile, feeling aroused by the sight of his owner ramming the Guild clerk while fingering the other two women into full-blown ecstasy. He especially liked seeing Knight's ass jiggling voraciously onto the Half-ling's right hand, such was a sight to behold for the creature.

All three of them continued to moan and yell out loud in sexual pleasure, each of them feeling the sensation building up inside of their bodies as they ground into Rhea Scout's hands and dick happily. Guild Girl became the most enthusiastic of all, seeing as how she was on the verge of orgasm already. Her eyes were wide in euphoric delight and ecstasy, her mouth remained smiling agape with her tongue spilling out as well. She frenziedly pushed her buttocks into the lad's waist, feeling his cock hollowing out the inside of her womb while it became to burst with a thick heavily potent load of sperm.

"Uhh..uuh..uh..uuh..uh...uhh...aaahhh! Ooohhh yeah! I'm cumming!" She cried out while wearing a deliriously happy smile on her face and lurched back, shuddering intensely as she succumbed to orgasm! Crying out in ecstasy, Guild Girl felt the thick of Rhea Scout's cock pushing into the wall of her womb like so, the contractions her cervix made following causing the halfling to succumb to his orgasm as well.

With a wide grin on his face, he shuddered intensely and felt a thick bulge of Rhea sperm come pouring out into the woman's womb! He was filling it up and trembling with grandiose pleasure while doing so.

*Spplt..spplt..spplt..spllt..spltt!*

"Hnhh! I'm cumming too, Master!" Female Knight hollered out and bucked her legs inwardly, gushing her pussy juice all over his right hand.

"M-Me too! I love you.....!~" Martial artist mewled just the same and shook with climax as she spilled a decent amount of cum all over his left.

All three came hard all at once with Guild Girl coming the hardest while Hobgoblin watched with a peevish smile on his face. He was chuckling nonstop and watched as Knight came hard all over the halfling's fingertips, making them drip with her pussy juice while a heaping of sperm came oozing out of the Guild girl's pussy.

Altogether, the girls moaned loudly and wailed in absolute mind-broken pleasure while the spell remained active. Rhea Scout had just come an entire liter's worth of sperm inside of the receptionist, relishing in happiness that he most likely impregnated her even as we speak. The girl was bent over the desk, panting tiredly with a satisfied smile on her face and thick amounts of sperm oozing out of her gaping hole once he pulled out. Rhea Scout was not yet satisfied though, instead, he pulled his dick and his fingers out from each of the 'Broken' ladies and walked around the desk, placing himself in the same chair Guild Girl sat in earlier.

"Now come here and clean me off, all three of you." He commanded and leaned back, putting his hands behind his neck as he watched each girl staggeringly crawl over to behind the desk.

They each knelt before him, eagerly smiling as they placed their hands against both thighs in order to spread him out. Guild Girl went in first and lowered her head down between Rhea Scout's thighs in order to start running her tongue up off his scrotum with a smile. Knight went in from the head this time around, she wrapped her lips firmly around the bulbous head of his length, determined to suck off any residual cum he might have on him that could be leaking out. Female Martial Artist settled for the center of his shaft and wrapped her lips around it sideways, squeezing them gingerly around each slick saliva-coated inch of his length.

"Mmhhmm...*Schluppp!...sllprr...schlupp!* Master...!" Knight moaned between loud wet sucking noises while Guild Girl busied herself by attempting to swallow one of his balls into her mouth. Martial Artist rolled her face diagonally along his length, lapping her tongue all over his cock alongside the others.

A gentle plethora of slurping noises with the three of them placing Rhea Scout's cock while the Hobgoblin simply watched while stroking his length. All was good in the world for Rhea Scout and his companion, both of them were too caught up in the moment of this erotic submission of the three women when the door pulled open so suddenly.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Guild Girl? I was wonder--*Gasps!*" A youthful girl's voice spoke out but was then interrupted by her own gasp of utter surprise when she walked in on the sight of a naked Hobgoblin and a naked Rhea being sucked off by three women.

She was a petite little angelic beauty with big baby blue eyes and silken blonde hair wearing a priestess outfit. This, as Rhea Scout came to know her, was 'Priestess'.

'Oh, a cute little teenage cleric,eh? Well.....I know what to do.~' Rhea Scout grinned widely as he watched a petite blonde girl freeze into place, clutching her staff carefully feeling unsure of what to do. Luckily she didn't notice the Hobgoblin's hypnotic Pendant in his right hand, ready to be used. "Hobs! Do your thing; Bring her under my control. I want to have fun with her next."

"Heh, you got it, boss."

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...?**

  
  


**This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.**

  
  
  



End file.
